Darth Maul
Darth Maul var en Sith-fyrste og den første kendte lærling af Darth Sidious. Som et ungt barn blev Maul opdaget af Sidious, som tog ham med sig, for at optræne ham i Kraftens mørke side. I 32 BBY, blev Maul sendt af Sidious til at dræbe Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn og hans Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Efter at have sporet dem til Tatooine og efterfølgende til Naboo, angreb han begge Jedier under Andet slag om Theed. Maul dræbte Jinn, men han begik en fatal fejltagelse, da han undervurderede Kenobi. Efter en kort kamp, med et usædvanlig højt tempo, skar Kenobi Sith-fyrsten midt over. I Star Wars the Clone Wars serien viser det sig at han stadigvæk er i live, da hans bror, Savage Opress fandt ham. Biografi Darth Maul var en Zabrak der blev født på Iridonia, hjemplaneten for hans race. thumb|left|En ung Maul stjæler et hoverboard fra en tilskuer. Under Maul's tidlige år, blev han sendt til Happy Nerf Herder, et højt sikkerhedshjem for lunefulde drenge på Coruscant. Mens han var der, blev han involveret i et udbrud og da han undslap, gik han på jagt efter en slikkepind. Efter at have brugt et kabel til at komme til det nærliggende Mon Calamari Fiskemarked, stjal Maul et hoverboard fra en tilskuer, og var derfor ubevidst skyld i en eksplosion. Han brugte dette hoverboard til at komme til RIB hutt, hvor han ramte ind i en ukendt Hutt før han stjal et lyssværd fra en Jedi som var på en restaurant. Maul brugte dette lyssværd til at hoppe fra siden af bygningen og sætte farten ned når han skulle lande ved at stikke lyssværdet ind mod væggen. Selvom Jedi'en jagtede ham, landede Maul tilfældigvis på en granite slug som havde sat sig selv fast på bygningen og smed lyssværdet før han landte på en airspeeder sammen med dyret. Airspeederen fløj videre, ude af kontrol, før den smed både Maul og dyret ud, ved hjælp af katapultsædet, op på en bygning som indeholdt en slikbutik. Før det lykkedes Maul at få sine længe søgte slikkepind, blev han taget af en Senate Guard som bragte ham til Senator Palpatine. Selvom vagtmanden ville bringe ham til sikkerhedshjemmet, sagde Palpatine at Maul simpelt nok manglede guidning, og at han ville gen-opdrage drengen personligt. Maul fik til slut sin slikkepind som Palpatine puttede i hans mund. |77%}} thumb|200px|Darth Maul som barn. Indoktrineret i den mørke side helt fra ungdommen, blev Maul opdraget således at han ikke havde andrer følelser end blodlyst og raseri. Maul dræbte levende væsener uden videre tanke. Under hans træning, blev ethvert tegn på frygt voldsomt straffet af Sidious, og ethvert tegn på skånelse blev straffet grusomt. Da Maul var en teenager, havde hans master allerede tvunget ham til at bruge had som våben. Med Sith-tattoveringen der dækkede hele hans krop og blev tegnet af Sidious, var den unge Zabrak nu det ultimative våben for den mørke side. På trods af hans ret traumatiske barndom (hvis det kan kaldes det), var Mauls følelser for Sidious faderlige, og overvejede aldrig at dræbe ham…indtil hans sidste test. }} Kategori:Personer Kategori:Sith Kategori:Sith lærlinge Kategori:Sith Håndlangere